hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
London (Alexandria Kirkland)
London is the personification of Londinium, born when the Romans invaded Britain, and set up a settlement near the River Thames. Her human name is Alexandra Kirkland. Alexandra as reference to her Roman Roots, while Kirkland, came from her original British Roots. While being thousands of years old, her human age is 21. In later years she adopts the name Alexa, as it is shorter and more mordern in her opinoun. Alex'a (Meaning Defender) Th'is is reference to the fact that Alexa is always trying to keep England safe, and will defend him in battle. Also as long as London is standing, Britain will always be Great. 'Appearence' London’s appearance has changed a lot during history, as London fashion has been known to drastically change. Her current appearance however, is thought to have been influenced by her culture and previous years. London has brown hair, which comes from her Father The Roman Empire, while her eyes are green, which is said to have been the same as her older brother England. Her skin is rather pale, and she has a slightly slender physique. Currently her hair is spiked up, after it was inspired by her punk years, and in the back of it is a white feather, given to her by America years before it became an independent country. Also in her hair is a black bandanna, which has come from her years of being a hippie. Her black demin jacket has the letter A on her right pocket, this stands for America, and that's why she placed a blue cross through it. The LC on the other side of the pocket, stand for London City, whom she represents. London wears a british flag top, revealing a red scar down her stomach, the scar came to be, after America attacked her unknowingly in the War of Independence. She also has a burn on her left thigh, which she got during the Great London Fire. She wears blue ripped up shorts, thought to have come from the 80’s with a song from the Sex Pistols written on it (This is reference to her love of punk, britain and the monarchy) A red scarf, which was originally her older brother's during his pirate era is wrappd around her waist. She also has a grey strap hanging from her left waist, coming from her 90's era. On one hand she has a black fingerless glove, and on the other a blue, red and white bracelet around her wrist. She also has a blue cross necklace, given to her by the current queen, in honour of all the work she's done, since anything and everything to do with the Church Of England and the Monarchy go through her first. Finally she wears a pair of brown cowboy boots, again inspired from her travelling years in America. ''' Personality' Much like London itself, her personality has developed and grown as she has, as the city of London is known to be inspired and change due to the people and places. This means her personality is slightly obscure d ue t it changing. London has a great fascination with different cultures, and the arts, music, dances etc. that go with that culture. She is often friendly and kind, and slightly childish. She enjoys nothing more than to explore, and discover new people and new things. There are a few things in this world that London most defiantly does not like though, people who look down on her, or try to intimidate her, people who are incompetent, people who leech of her, and finally people who dare to question and/or argue with her. Now, as nice as London may seem, if you happen to annoy her, she reverts back to her English inspired ways. That includes a lot of yelling, profanities, and a serious scolding. In recent years London has become much more mature, where she had been forced to rely less on other, she was forced to emotionally mature. This means a lot of her more childish ways have grown out slightly, though she is still able to understand and lower herself to a child’s level. Being more mature has meant she is a lot more calm around people, and as also become more quite (Unless annoyed). Despite all this one thing has and always will be the same with London, and that her pride to British. She is very patriotic, and adores being British. She believes that as long as at least London remains standing, Britain will always be great, and she gets heavily angry at anyone who questions her countries greatness. '''Interests' London’s talents lie in building and inventing, she also has a deep love of architecture, and which can be seen by the incredible religious buildings belonging to the Church of England. London is also very knowledgeable when it comes to religion, and loves the artistry and detailed design work that is involved in the Church of England. When it comes to religion, a lot of things involve London, including Royal Weddings and Monarchy Crowning. Another one of London’s love is the arts. While she cannot always recreate the artwork, that doesn’t me she doesn’t take a great interest in it, she loves all forms of creative artwork due to her roman influence. Due to her heightened interest in other cultures, she is very accepting and rather kind towards new people. 'History' 'The Roman Years' London, or Londinium as she was previously known, was born around the time of 43AD, when the Romans invaded England. She lived under the care of her father, The Roman Empire, whom she called Patrem Rome (Father Rome in Latin). She had a happy childhood under Roman rule, as Patrem Rome kept Londinium safe. Patrem Rome inspired Alexandra’s love of different cultures, and she was always interested in the arts, music, and dance. She also found that different cultures would inspire her own talents of building and architecture. During her time with Patrem Rome, he introduced her to Italy, where she was in awe when looking at his art work. At the occasional time the pair met they got along well, Italy would draw, while Londinium sat and watched. However, when Roman Empire disappeared, she too went into hiding. Now with no real person wanting to look after her, she seemed to almost be erased from the map. No one knew what happened to her. ''' Anglo-Saxon London' London finally re-emerges in the 11th Century, however she had now grown some, and Alexa herself was a young 10 year old little girl. This century was not good for poor little London though, as she kept being thrown about. First she was under Danish rule, then Normans, only to be controlled by the mean Danes again. This did not last long, because in 1014, Germany, Denmark and the Netherlands came to attack England, and in the process took control of his younger sister London, who at this point he still barely knew existed. Luckily in 1017, England made peace with the other countries, leaving London in peace. As London prospered England finally noticed the fact that he had a little sister, and on the crowning of King Harold, England and London official met for the first time. London liked the idea of having a big brother again, since she had known no family after the disappearance of The Roman Empire, so she decided then and there that she would try to become big and strong, so that he older brother would notice her more, and be proud of her 'Medievil London' A women named Maud befriended London around the 14th Century, Alexa was now a 13 year old teenager. She was a strong, powerful and forceful woman, who wanted to be ruler of England. She promised London that she would be able to get her big brother to notice her more, and while London was not to sure about the idea, she felt so intimidated by the powerful women, she agreed. England did take more notice of London, but not for good reasons. Maud had managed to piss off a lot of people, including England himself, and a lot of them wished for a man named Stephen to become ruler. At first London was reluctant to leave Mauds side, because of how scary and forceful Maud was and because she didn’t think herself strong enough to make a difference. Also she was finally receiving England’s attention, and even though it was bad attention, it was more than she was used too. Finally though, London came to notice how much she was hurting England, and how much Maud angered her older brother, so she bottled up the courage, and lashed out against Maud in a rebellion. With London and England fighting together, Maud was defeated completely. It was then that London realised, how much stronger she had truly become, and England realised what an important role in his life London played, upon this realisation, England tried to visit London on occasions. He also helped her with her inventions, as the girl seemed to have a natural flair for mechanics. Constantly trying to build new and improved things. In 1477 London and England invented the printing press, and printed the first book. This was a historical moment for the pair of them, as it was one of the first things they did together as a family, and sign of how their bond had grown. '''Tudor London' When Alexa was 15, there was an exchange between England and the Netherlands, which involved London. This was the first time England had involved London whe dealing with polotics, and while England took most the credit, Netherlands did take the time to thank her. This was also the first time London got to talk with other countires properly, since she was not in the same league as them (Only being a city.) The only way London is involved in things outside her country, was through her brother. It also proved to England he could trst his youger sibling with more important matters, meaning she was more involved in his day to day life. Also, the prince of Sweden wished to propose to Elizabeth, since this would involve the Church, London got thrown into it. It was London’s job to inform Sweden, and the Prince, of the responsibilities he would owe the church if her got married. Also if there was to be a royal wedding, London would have to help with marriage, the changing of the coins etc. However, Elizabeth rejected the Prince Of Sweden. *A/N I was told about this story from a friend and have yet to check the accuracy of it 'Stuart London' 'The Dark Years' For a while, London’s hygiene began to drop, and so she began to smell rather bad, this meant England spent less and less time around her. England then in fact left, and went on to discover America, with whom he spent a good few years of his life helping, until he was old enough to live on his own. When England did however return to London, he was surprised a great deal. Alexa had become a very charming 18 year old, while she was still very childish facially and in the way she acted, it was clear she had matured. In fact she had spent her time travelling to the different colonies of the British Empire, and learning their culture while trying to teach them the Christian religion. England often left to visit America, and would tell Alexa of his tales when he returned, London was in awe, and perhaps slight envy. You see, America had done what it had taken her years to achieve, he had grown strong, and more importantly, won her big brothers love and affection. When England wanted to set up trade in with the Netherlands, London joined him, as she had now become the centre for most of England’s trade. While everything went well, on her journey back London fell very sick. IT soon became clear she had in fact caught the plaque from the Netherlands! However, no one was aware of how dangerous the plague was, or more importantly, how to cure it. So England left her once again to visit America, and in that time the illness spread like wildfire. People dyeing everyday in the streets, and it took its toile on poor London. When England saw her again, she was seriously ill, and some even feared this would be the end of London itself. England sat by her side the entire time, and as finally she slowly began to recover, he helped her through it, never once giving up on her. As London recovered from the plague, she went onto her streets to help others, and to move her city forwards once more, however, it was then another problem arose. On September 2nd 1666, she was helping out at a baker, when she got caught in a tragic accident. The baker was set ablaze, with London trapped inside. The fire surrounded her, and burnt her left thigh, surrounded by flames it appeared as if she was going to die. At the very last minute though, Britain burst through the bakery and saved her, he too got burnt in the process, and managed to drag London out alive. Sat on her hospital bed, she asked England why he risked his life to save her, to which he replied. “I’m your big brother; it’s my job to keep you safe.” After that, London spent most of the 17th century by her brothers side recovering. 'Meeting America' In the early 18th Century, London decided it was about time she explored the world for herself. She travelled to all different places and cultures, and was inspired everywhere she went. One day her boat got in a storm, and she fell off falling into the sea. When she awoke, she was on a new land which had yet to explore. She was found by a small Native American Girl, and for most the day, London spent her time with the girl, as she showed her different things about the forest and the land she was on. However, the following day, the rest of the tribe found London, and tried to attack her. London ran and ran; scared she was going to get captured. Of course the natives knew the woods better than her, and she tripped, meaning the natives surrounded her. Circling her with knives and fire. It was then she heard the sound of hooves, and she was saved by a cowboy on a horse. A man named Alfred.F.Jones. Of course, the country and the city where unaware of whom each other where, introducing themselves by their human names. Alfred had become Alexa’s saviour, and while he wasn’t the brightest man she’d ever met, he was charming, brave and above all, unbelievably fun to be around. She spent a good few years with him, all the time using their human allies, afraid to tell the other the truth. Alexa enjoyed having someone around who wanted her for how she was, and not for the city she represented. It’s thought during her years with America she learnt a lot of things, including how to cook certain dishes without burning the kitchen, and how to line dance. During that time Alexa also ended up obtained a lot of items she still keeps today. On the days he decided to stay with Alfred, instead of returning to England, Alfred went out and gave her a Native American Indian Feather, one which the little girl from her first day offered him. He tied it in the back of her hair, so it wouldn’t fall out, and did it for her every day. She now does it herself, and can still be seen in the back of her hair, where two braids connect. She also got a pair of Alfred’s cowboy boots, which she pleaded him for when she found them, she also wanted his cowboy hat but he was not willing to give it up. After their first kiss however, he placed it on her head, telling her to keep it safe. While London still wears the cowboy boots she was given, her hat is held in her storage room, as she can barely stand to look at it, as it reminds her of the now painful memory. 'America's War' Sadly in 1766, England called her back, warning her he was planning on going to war with America. She believed the war was not Alfred’s fault of course, and so held no anger towards him. She told Alfred that she had to return home, as her country needed her, but when it was all over she had to tell him a secret. England had called her back, as America wanted independence, and they were going to war, allied with England was Canada, a man who became close friends with London during this time. When Canada figured out the man London had fallen for was in fact his brother, he tried to keep London safe from the news, now wanting to hurt the young girl heart. London was mad at America, after all, he had achieved everything she ever could have dreamed for, and now he was throwing it away. He was stabbing her brother right in the back for no good reason, and was breaking apart her fragile family, this outraged her. London fought on the front lines of the battle, and on 4th of July she was tried to stop a man from getting to England. The man attacked her, slicing her across the stomach, neither of them could see each other clearly in the dark, but when the man stepped into the moonlight for just a second, London go a sickening feeling, as he looked almost like Alfred. Injured and hurt she got to her feet, and went to follow the man, despite the protest of injured Canada. Hidden in the shadows she watched as ‘Alfred’ or America as he was, crushed her brother’s heart. She heard as America bitterly said “You used to be so…great.” In anger, and for fear that he might hurt England, London then ran to her brothers side, holding him so he was shielded from any on coming attacks. England fell unconscious in her arms, and America was shocked and horrified at the discovery of Alexa’s identity. She claimed that as long as London stands, Britain will always be great. She then picked up her brother, realising that America was not about to shoot, but before carrying back, with tears streaking down her eyes, and a pain in her chest, she whispered, so only Alfred could hear her “I curse you. You shall constantly crave power, and you shall never be satisfied, you shall never be content, want, want, want, that is the American way.” She then turned around to leave, America tried to speak to her, but she only she shouted “You’ll call me London not Alexa, you traitor!” And disappeared into the night. The following day, when London went to her brother for comfort, he simply turned around to her, and told her he was not her big brother, and she should not call him by such name, to her, he was England. Part of her hated America, for ripping her family apart, and for destroying everything she had spent so long to try and build between her and England, but part of her still loved him, for the childish days they spent together, and romantic nights under the stars. She knew she’d probably never love again and it said she never did. When asked, she claimed that she believes her heart to be shattered, and with only two men able to piece it together, she doubts it will ever be fixed. 20th Centuary '1900's' In the early 1900, she had become very important as most of the trade passed through her docks, she was also kept bust with the amount of religious and political work that needed doing in England. While on the outside Alexa appeared to be recovering and hard working, during the nights she often cried herself to a restless sleep. 'World War One' During World War 1 London was not yet ready to face England and America, so instead she worked the field. Most the time she was spying on enemy territory, meaning she spent next to no time around her brother, however near the end of the war, she went directly onto the front lines to help end the battle. 'World War Two' In the 1920’s London began to suffer badly from insomnia, so instead spent her nights out and about in the new Jazz bars, this was the start of her night life. During the Second World War, London was forced to work with the allies and less on the battlefield. England would only talk to her on a professional level, and she couldn’t even bring herself to talk to America most the time. During the war she was heavily bombed however, causing her to cough up smoke and feel unbearably weak, yet sadly people were too wrapped up in the war to notice her suffering. On terrible night she was on her way to a meeting, when she was so heavily destroyed she collapsed to the floor in agony, hearing her people screaming and crying, as her insides felt as if they were blowing up inside her while she cocked to death on smoke. She lied on the floor bleeding half to death, and if it wasn’t for Canada, searching for her after she didn’t appear in the meeting, she would have stayed there with no aid. The humiliation she felt at this realisation, never left her, and only ripped her poor heart further, as she promised to never put herself or anyone else in that position ever again. 'Downward Spiral' In the 1950’s London became a bit of a swinger, Rocking out to classic Rock N roll music. It was also slightly rebellious in a way, and she liked the feel of it. During the 1960’s London became somewhat of a hippie, as she herself resented war, and loved the idea of peace. She however also discovered the power of Magic Mushroom, and it uncanny ability to make her past disappear into smoke. She got heavily involved in them for a long time. In the 1970’s London became a major punk, and super into Punk rock music. Since it was all about rebellion and the anger towards society in general. She also got heavily into alcohol, while her drug habit was far from cleared. In the 1980’s London switched from Punk to Hair Metal, as it literally was packed with music, drugs and alcohol. Her life spiralled out of control and she lost control of her life, causing her to hit rock bottom. Sat out in the rain, not wanting to go home and face the floor filled with used needles, without the strength nor money to go to any concert or motel, a kind and homeless women sat next to her and shared the little shelter and food she had. This warmed Alexa’s heart, because in all the madness, she had forgotten the fluttering feeling that was human kindness. That woman inspired Alexa to change. 'Fresh Start' In the 1990’s Alexa wanted a fresh start ,to do over. Realising her city was becoming a multi-national place, filled with culture and lesson, she set off to explore every inch of her city. She wanted to meet the people, live like them, earn from them and above all help them. For when she was helping people, her life felt less empty, and her heart less numb. '21st Century' Currently London is spendng most her time travelling with the royal family, helping build on her world relationships. When not travelling she is in the WW school, specifically the City campus, where she is catching up on the education she lost during her druggie days. She also occationlly goes round her street helping people who are in a bad postion. 'Relationships' 'Countries' 'Grandpa Rome (Patrem Rome)' While London adores Patrem Rome, she can’t help but feel a little betrayed by him. He was a wonderful father to her, and to this day she struggled to understand why he just abandoned her, and left her completely alone like he did. She wishes she could see him one more time, so se could finally find out whether he did care for her or not. 'England' London Loves England very much, and has craved his attention ever since she was a little girl, she’s also very afraid of being completely alone, like she was in the dark ages. However right now her relationship with England is rocky, as England can’t bear o be an older sibling, for fear f being hurt again, and London is not sure how she can ever forgive England for what he did to her. 'America' Despite the independence war, London is still in love with America, in truth, she never fell out of love with him. However America had one of the best things in the world, and in her head he just seemed to throw it away out of greed, and in doing so he broke her family and shattered her dreams. As she gotten older though, and finally wounds have mended, she knows is America ever forgave her, and asked her to run away with, she would. Until he can find it in himself to fix her though, she can’t do it alone. ' 'Canada Canada has been a supportive friend, and looked out for London when other hasn’t, and even saved her life during World War Two. London has always held a lot of respect for Canada, and thinks of him as her own brother. She tries to never ignore him, or miss him out, and will always include him when possible. She adores Cana, and is one of the few men she does trust now a day. ' 'Germany For while London felt cautious and uneasy around Germany, even after the war, as time ahs past though and as she has matured, she learnt to forgive, and so travelled to Germany to make amends properly with him, like the rest of her country had. Upon doing so she also learnt a lot of the blame is to be placed on Germany’s government. Because London answers to the royal family and not to the government, she wasn’t aware of how cruel they could be at points. Cities Paris London thinks that Paris is very sweet and caring, absolutley adoring the city. However, she alsot hinks Paris immature and young at points, as she tries to insist that the country make up with America, something she is nto sure she can do. She often tells Paris that she hopes the young girl never has to suffer the pain of heartbreak. Sixx Killer (talk) 02:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Hellz ' Special to me.jpg|Still Thinking Of Her Mochii London.jpg|Mochi Chibi London (2).jpg|Chibi Punk Rocker London.jpg|Punk Rock London World War 1 Outfit.jpg|World War One After War London.jpg|Goodbye War London.jpg|eady To Be Scarred By The Truth Travelling London.jpg|Before She Met Him Tudor London, Before Adventure.jpg London revised.jpg|Now Look At Her Tudor London.jpg Angalo Saxon London.jpg Quick Sketch- Hippie.jpg|Hippie Quick Sketch- WW2 Outfit.jpg|World War Two Bedtime.jpg|Bedtime ' Category:Female Characters Category:Female city Category:City Category:England Category:Great britain